Plan para el amor
by violetfiction
Summary: dia 30 de la convocatoria por Hikari month grupo AoKaga 5x10 (Aomine X Kagami) Kuroko planea juntar a sus amigos para que confiesen sus sentimientos . One shot


Aomine siempre fue un poco lento en cuanto inteligencia, desde hace más de un mes, no sabía porque siempre se quedaba pensando en Kagami. Después de que termino la Winter Cup y seirin saliera victorioso, Daiki no dejaba de fijarse en Kagami, ¿acaso le llamaba la atención porque había podido entrar a la segunda zona? ¿Qué era ese sentimiento que tenía?.

Un mes después de la competencia, decidió hacer una visita a seirin para ver cómo iba Kagami. Kuroko como siempre, ya se había dado cuenta de que clase de sentimientos tenía Aomine hacia su nueva luz. Pero necesitaba comprobarlo, solo para estar seguro y de paso molestar a su antiguo compañero.

-Sabes Aomine-kun, mañana vamos a salir solo Kagami y yo al Magi Burger así que no te molestes en venir – dijo Kuroko esperando una reacción para concretar su teoría.

-eh?! Que dices Tetsu – le respondió Aomine un poco irritado por ese comentario. ¿Por qué le molestaba tanto que Kuroko siempre este tan cerca del pelirrojo?

-es verdad, cierto Kagami-kun? – volvió a hablar Kuroko, presionando un poco el brazo de Kagami para que le siguiera la corriente.

-De que hablas Kuroko?, claro que puede ir Ahomine, de paso podemos jugar un one on one – se notaba que Kagami era muy lento para captar indirectas.

-Olvídalo de todas formas mañana tengo cosas que hacer – dijo Aomine un poco molesto. ¿Acaso iban a tener una cita ellos dos?. Le molestaba mucho. Decidió marcharse a su casa – Nos vemos Bakagami – dijo despeinándolo, a lo cual Kagami reacciono sacando la mano de Aomine de su cabeza – Tsk… adiós Tetsu – se despidió apenas mirándolo.

Una vez que se fue, los dos siguieron caminando hasta la estación del tren – Con que estaba en lo cierto – dijo Kuroko en voz alta.

-Con que cosa? – respondió el pelirrojo sin tener idea de que hablaba.

-Kagami-kun, que piensas de Aomine-kun? – le dijo cambiando el tema para algo de interés.

-Por qué me lo preguntas tan de repente? – dijo un poco extrañado y con un pequeño sonrojo casi imperceptible, pero el peliceleste al ser muy observador se dio cuenta.

-Solo curiosidad, me lo vas a decir? – respondió con su típica póker face.

-Emmm, bueno…lo considero mi rival y… - hizo una pausa y se puso un poco rojo.

-Estás enamorado de él no? – le dijo sin esperar a que el otro terminara su frase.

El rostro de Kagami se ponía de un rojo intenso – D-D-De que hablas Kuroko?!.

-Ya me lo suponía – le contesto mirando para otro lado.

-Acaso soy tan obvio? – le dijo el pelirrojo – Tú crees… que él lo habrá notado? – pregunto un poco desanimado, no quería que se arruinara la amistad que ahora tenía con el moreno.

-Conociendo a Aomine-kun, te puedo confirmar que no tiene ni idea – le dijo, "no creo que ni siquiera tenga idea de los suyos" pensó el peliceleste.

-No se lo digas a nadie, prefiero que se quede en un amor platónico – le dijo a su sombra.

-Pensaba que querías estar con él

-…No es que no quiera… pero no creo que el sienta lo mismo… - hizo una pequeña pausa - …Además el está saliendo con Kise verdad?, es obvio que no se va a interesar cuando ya tiene a un modelo a su lado – dijo un poco apagado.

-Kagami-kun, Aomine-kun termino con Kise hace más de 4 meses – le aclaro las dudas

-Enserio? No sabía – le respondió sorprendido, aunque igual seguía apagado.

Kuroko no quería ver a su Luz triste, así que pensó que era el momento de poner un plan en acción para juntarlos y que se dieran cuenta de lo que sentían.

-Kagami-kun, mañana vamos al Magi después de la práctica – dijo Kuroko al pelirrojo

-Está bien, pero no solemos ir los martes y jueves? – Le respondió – Mañana es miércoles.

-Si sé en qué fecha estamos Kagami-kun

-No me refería de esa forma, es muy extraño que quieras comer comida chatarra dos días seguidos.

-Solo vamos mañana – le contesto – Ya me voy Kagami-kun, nos vemos.

-OK, bye – dijo mientras seguía caminando hasta su casa, ¿Qué estaba tramando? ¿Acaso le iba a soltar a Nigou en pleno restaurante?. "Que miedo" pensó, en su cabeza no se generaba ningún otro plan de Kuroko a parte de ese.

Cuando Kuroko llego a su casa, se fue rápidamente a su cuarto y contacto con Momoi. A esta hora ella estaba regresando a su casa después de arreglar todo en el gimnasio y salir a comer con sus amigas.

-Moshi moshi, Tetsu-kun, que sorpresa, no esperaba que me llamaras hoy – dijo la pelirrosa muy feliz.

-Konichiwa Momoi-san, quería saber si me podías hacer un favor – le respondió Kuroko.

-Claro, que pasa

-Puedes ir a la casa de Aomine-kun y decirle que mañana voy a tener una cita con Kagami-kun? – le dijo, Momoi se había quedado estática.

-Eh?, que tiene que ver Dai-chan ahí? – le respondió, no se esperaba lo que le había pedido.

-Es parte de un plan para que Aomine-kun se dé cuenta de sus sentimientos por Kagami-kun y se confiese de una vez para que puedan salir y dejar de irritarme cada vez que salimos los tres y ellos andan por las ramas – le respondió de forma animada.

-… Lord Kuroko usted es diabólico (¬u¬) – le dijo con una pequeña risita, ella ya se había dado cuenta también que su amigo de la infancia gustaba del pelirrojo, pero pensaba que para ese entonces el moreno ya se daría cuenta de sus sentimientos, aunque al parecer no era así.

-Lo se Momoi-san, espero tu colaboración en este plan – le dijo el peliceleste.

-Cuenta conmigo – le respondió antes de colgar y salir a la casa de Aomine.

Al llegar, toco el timbre y espero un rato, pero nadie abría, así que se fue por el patio trasero y forzó la puerta para entrar y subió a la habitación de Daiki. Toco su puerta y escucho que se encontraba dentro.

-Dai-chan, estás haciendo cochinadas?! – dijo en gritando sin entrar a su cuarto – si lo estás haciendo termina que quiero hablar contigo!

De un golpe rápido se abrió la puerta – Satsuki! Puede dejar de gritar esas cosas?! Los vecinos van a pensar que soy un pervertido!

-Yo soy una de tus vecinas y no es necesario que alguien lo grite para pensarlo – le dijo en forma de burla.

-Y? de que querías hablarme? – le dijo apoyándose en la puerta.

-Estaba conversando con Tetsu-kun… y sabes… me dijo que mañana tenía una cita con Kagamin – se lo dijo de manera simple y esperando una reacción.

-Tsk, y a mí que me importa su vida – le respondió volviendo a su habitación para echarse en su cama. Se notaba su enojo – Además yo fui la primera vez de Tetsu, no es que Kagami se fuera a llevar nada nuevo.

-Pero estas de acuerdo que Kagamin este con Tetsu-kun? – le pregunto, obviamente el no estaba de acuerdo, pero porque?, que era ese sentimiento.

-No crees que te has enamorado de Kagamin? – exclamo Momoi como si le hubiera leído la mente.

-Pero no es como si pudiera hacer algo… - le respondió – tu misma me estás diciendo que va a tener una cita con Tetsu, el ya escogió a alguien.

-Es que tu no le has dicho nada!, no crees que kagamin también puede sentir algo por ti? – le reclamo la pelirrosa, ya le estresaba lo lento que estaba siendo Aomine para animarse a confesarse.

-Entonces quieres que vaya y le diga lo que siento para que quede claro que me rechazo? – le dijo un poco exasperado. Entonces se le ocurrió una idea, iría e interrumpiría su cita para que al menos él tampoco sea feliz.

-Voy a ir a interrumpirles la cita, tsk, maldito bakagami – le dijo enojado a Momoi, ella solamente sonrió, todo estaba saliendo según lo planeado.

Al siguiente día, Kagami se levantó para ir a la preparatoria, cuando se acordó que Kuroko sabía que a él le gustaba Aomine, solo esperaba que no le fuera a decir a nadie más.

Todo el día paso muy tranquilo, Taiga estaba aliviado de saber que Kuroko no le había dicho a nadie, en el entrenamiento del club, el pelirrojo tuvo un desempeño excelente como siempre. Al terminar, se tuvieron que atrasar un poco con Kuroko, porque ese día les tocaba guardar los balones y limpiar la cancha. Después de eso, salieron y fueron directo al Magi Burger.

Por otro lado, Aomine espero a que Momoi terminara de alistar sus cosas para ir al restaurant a encontrarse con Kagami y Kuroko. La pelirrosa había decidido ir para ver el espectáculo de cerca y porque Daiki no quería ir solo.

-Se están tardando mucho, segura que iban a venir hoy? – le pregunto a Satsuki, los dos se habían sentado en unas mesas al fondo para no levantar sospechas y que Kuroko los notara cuando llegaran.

-Claro que van a venir, seguro les toco limpiar – le respondió, el peliceleste le había mandado un mensaje a Momoi de que iban a tardar un poco – De todas formas ya estarán viniendo, tenemos toda la tarde.

-Tsk, maldito Tetsu, quedándose hasta tan tarde con Bakagami – maldecía por lo bajo. La pelirrosa solo se reía, se notaba que le gustaba el pelirrojo. Miro por la puerta del restaurante y los vio.

-Mira ahí vienen – dijo la pelirrosa, la reacción del peliazul fue esconderse bien en el asiento y esperar a que estos hayan pedido su orden.

Mientras tanto, la limpieza los había atrasado, Kuroko decidió contactar a Momoi para que los siguieran esperando. Cuando terminaron, salieron al Magi y Kagami se alejaba un poco, porque todavía tenía el pensamiento de que el peliceleste le aventaría a Nigou a penas llegaran.

-Kagami-kun, pasa algo? – le dijo el peliceleste al ver como se alejaba.

-No nada, n-no me vas a tirar a Nigou encima no? – se lo pregunto directamente.

-Solo si la circunstancia es necesaria Kagami-kun – le respondió

-Maldito… - dijo, cuando Nigou, que lo llevaba cargado Kuroko, ladró, lo cual hizo que el pelirrojo saltara.

-No dejan entrar perros al Magi, así que no te lo podría lanzar ahí – le reconforto (?) Tetsuya – Ya llegamos, puedes ir entrando?, voy a amarrar a Nigou acá afuera.

-Ok, te pido tu malteada de paso

-Kagami-kun está invitando?, entonces pide tres malteadas

-Oi! Ya no te pido nada – dijo mientras entraba al restaurante.

Se sentaron en la mesa de siempre, ya había pasado un rato desde que estaban ahí, y Kuroko sabía que tenía que hacer algo para que Aomine reaccionara y se acercara a la mesa.

-Kagami-kun, tienes algo en la mejilla – le dijo mientras se acercó para quitarlo con su mano. El pelirrojo no entendía de coqueteos así que no se alarmo.

-Gracias Kuroko, por cierto tus manos están heladas – le dijo mientras le agarro la mano con la que le había tocado la mejilla.

En la mesa de atrás Aomine solo veía como coqueteaban esos dos, y vio que Kagami le agarraba la mano, estaba molesto, 'El único al que debía coger de la mano soy yo' pensó el moreno, estaba irradiando un aura negra ((XD)).

Kuroko se dio cuenta, pero Aomine no se acercaba todavía, tenía que hacer algo para acabar con esto de una vez.

-Kagami-kun tengo frio, abrázame! – le dijo ya como último recurso.

-Eh? – Exclamo Kagami pero vio que Kuroko estaba serio – está bien – dijo mientras se levantó y se fue a a silla al costado del peliceleste, Kagami estaba extrañado por el comportamiento de su sombra, pero supuso que simplemente tenia frio. ((es un alma de Dios XD))

El moreno seguía viendo que hacían, ya que a esa distancia no podía escuchar lo que hablaban. Cuando vio que Kagami se levantó y se sentó al lado de Kuroko para abrazarlo. Él se levantó del asiento y se dirigió hasta la mesa de ellos. "Al fin!" pensó Momoi y Kuroko al mismo tiempo. Kagami solo vio que alguien se acercaba a ellos, se dio cuenta que era Aomine.

-Bakagami, que crees que haces – le dijo mientras lo jalaba de la muñeca para que se parara – nos vamos.

-Oiii!, Ahomine a donde crees que me llevas – le reclamo soltándose del agarre, los dos estaban en el estacionamiento del local.

-No voy a permitir lo que estás haciendo hasta que escuches lo que tengo que decirte – le respondió molesto el moreno. El pelirrojo no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando en ese momento. ¿Por qué Aomine estaba ahí?.

-De que hablas? – le pregunto Taiga.

-Tu… ME GUSTAS BAKAGAMI! – se lo grito, las personas voltearon a verlo, el moreno quería que se lo tragase la tierra en ese momento – Ha-hazte responsable y dame una respuesta – se lo dijo mientras se volteaba, no quería mostrarle que estaba rojo por lo que había dicho.

Kagami se había quedado perplejo. ¿Que acababa de oír? ¿le gustaba a Aomine?. Cuando al fin su cerebro proceso la información, se le subieron los colores al rostro. Tenía que darle una respuesta ahora o se arrepentiría de no hacerlo.

-Aomine… tú también me gustas – se lo dijo un poco bajo pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que escuchara. Aomine se sorprendió, no había sido rechazado.

-Pero, no estabas saliendo con Tetsu? – le pregunto para aclarar las cosas.

-Que? No, solo somos amigos – le respondió.

-P-pero Satsuki me dijo que estaban en una cita – explico el moreno al escuchar la respuesta.

-Todo era parte del plan Aomine-kun – hablo Kuroko que apareció de la nada, haciendo que el peliazul de un salto.

-Lo habíamos planeado para que al fin se confiesen – dijo con una sonrisa Momoi.

Con todo ya explicado, solo faltaba que se digan para estar juntos.

-Entonces… Kagami, quieres salir conmigo? – se atrevió a decirle Aomine.

-Claro que quiero Ahomine! – le respondió el pelirrojo

-Bakagami! – le dijo mientras lo abrazó.

-Ahomine! – le contesto correspondiendo y juntando sus labios por primera vez en un beso.

\- Sera mejor que los dejemos – dijo Kuroko a Momoi mientras se iba caminando. La pelirrosa lo alcanzo y se fueron – son un par de Tontos, no lo crees Momoi-san?

-Claro que si…, pero al menos ahora son un par de tontos felices – le dijo con una pequeña risita.

-Tiene mucha razón Lady Kuroko – le respondió el peliceleste agarrando la mano de la pelirrosa.

-Aww Tetsu-kun! – le dijo mientras se abalanzaba sobre él para abrazarlo.

Aomine y Kagami después de estar un rato besándose, volvieron dentro del local para conversar y que el pelirrojo terminara sus hamburguesas.

Recién comenzaba su relación, sabían que iban a tener días buenos y días malos, pero estaban dispuestos a afrontarlos juntos. Y siempre agradecería a sus amigos por haberlos juntado, sin ellos jamás hubieran terminado juntos. Y sin ellos ahora no estarían viviendo en un apartamento compartido después de cumplir 5 años como pareja.


End file.
